


Maybe I'll Return To Cherry

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, works of sappho
Genre: F/F, Fire Island, Lesbianism, Stream of Consciousness, cherry grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: Or 'I visited Cherry Grove once, during the daytime, and was the only woman in town.'





	Maybe I'll Return To Cherry

maybe i’ll go back one day, to gay island- - to cherry grove.

late at night, next time.

like the bartender said.

10pm?

I think he said to board at 10.

Or arrive.

I’ll board the ship at 9.

Maybe I’ll not be the only sprig of lavender on the island then.

Maybe I’ll see others.

We’ll make a bouquet.

Of island women who dress the way island men don’t.

Shorts almost to our knees.

Practical flats.

Khakis.

Earth tones.

We weren’t born on the island, but it is our place. 

We are not subtle, but They cannot see us either way.

Whisper or scream, Outsiders are Deaf to it.


End file.
